The Runaway Date
by turqkurama
Summary: Sequel to Lost in the Woods Kurama goes on the date with Gem like he promised except he finds out she wants more from this date than he thought so he runs away and the chase begins
1. The Chase Begins

Gem and Kurama are walking through the door  
  
of a fancy restaurant.  
  
Gem: You don't look very happy Kurama.  
  
Kurama: (lying)Uh I'm not feeling too well.  
  
Gem: Do you want to go home?  
  
Kurama: Yes Maybe I could take a raincheck?  
  
Gem: No need for that. I'll just go home with you.  
  
Kurama: Uh actually my sickness just disappeared.  
  
Gem: Good!  
  
They sit down to order.  
  
Kurama: I think I'll have the Lobster Souflay.  
  
Gem: Then I'll have the same.  
  
Kurama: Er..Okay?  
  
Gem: So what should we do after dinner?  
  
Kurama: I don't know how about a movie.  
  
Gem: Well I was thinking about going back to my place to have a little fun.  
  
Kurama: Uh can you excuse me for second.  
  
Gem: What ever you want honey.  
  
Kurama walks toward the door and walks out. Gem notices  
  
And follows.  
  
Gem: Snookums Wait we haven't even had our first kiss yet.  
  
Kurama starts walking faster after that remark.  
  
Kurama: (thinking) What am I going to do? This girl is crazy!  
  
Kurama puts up his hand and gets into a cab. Gem also gets a cab she  
  
Follows.  
  
Kurama: (thinking) I gotta get out of here!  
  
Please Send Reviews! 


	2. The Movie and Theater

Kurama noticed Gem was catching up so he stopped the car  
  
right in front of a movie theater. He paid and ran in with Gem close behind. After thinking a moment he ran into the men's restroom. Gem waited at the door thinking that he had to come out sometime. Kurama also knew that he had to come out sometime nevertheless he Looked around the bathroom and found a ventilation shaft. He climbed Through it and toward the entrance. He then popped out of the shaft and Made a run for it. Gem saw him and ran after him. Kurama noticed Gem Following and realized he by the time that he signaled a cab she would catch Him. So he ran into the theater across the street and into a door to his left. Gem pursued him. Kurama noticed that he was actually back stage and that The curtain was opening! Luckily Gem ran in at that moment and so he climbed up a rope nearby with Gem on his tail. With the weight of both of Them on the rope it quickly broke sending both of them hurtling to the floor. Kurama got up and went in the curtains. Gem then went in too and the audience heard some loud noises. Kurama then ran out with a kiss mark on Each cheek. He ran off the stage, out the door, and into a cab. Gem as always followed.  
  
Please Send Reviews! 


	3. The Fair

Kurama and Gem raced towards the fair at the harbor. Kurama got out of  
  
The cab, paid the driver, and ran towards the fair. Kurama hid in a lot of  
  
Places at the fair but I will spare you the details and just tell you where he hid each time before Gem found him. Behind the cotton candy machine. Behind the balloon stand In the cotton candy machine In the fun house On the Ferris Wheel In the dart toss stand And finally he hid in the crazy mirror house.  
  
Gem: Kurama where are you?  
  
Kurama: (Thinking) You'll never know!  
  
Gem: Come out! Come out!  
  
Kurama: (Thinking) Not today!  
  
Gem: Kurama I won't hurt you!  
  
Kurama: (Still Thinking) Of course you will!  
  
Suddenly Gem spots Kumama and he makes a run for it. He runs all through the fair until he sees the docks and he has an idea. He runs up to one of the motorboats and drives away. Gem grabs a boat too and does what she does best. Follows.  
  
Please Send Reviews! 


	4. The Demon

This Chapter will be less funny and more romantic Sorry! Also I am sorry that all of the first words on the line have their First letters capitalized my computer wouldn't let me change it.  
  
Kurama and Gem raced around on the boats in the harbor. Kurama raced around a large unoccupied ship. By the time Gem got around to the other side she saw a demon suddenly Appear behind Kurama in the boat. Kurama was too absorbed In driving the boat that he didn't notice. The monster hit Kurama Over the head hard and knocked him out it then took control of the Boat and headed towards the docks. Gem not wanting to be seen Followed quietly. When the monster reached the docks it picked up Kurama and brought him the the end of the docks where nobody else Would see. Meanwhile Gem came up to the other side of the docks, climbed Up and hid behind some boxes. The monster appeared to be doing some kind Of spell on Kurama but while casting the spell the monster had it's back to Gem. If Gem had been the author of this story then she could of done something but since she wasn't she had to think of something else. She saw A metal hammer in an open box so she grabbed it and posed to strike. She Hit with extreme force sending the monster flying into the water. Kurama Then opened his eyes at Gem and asked what had happened. After a brief  
  
Retelling of events Kurama stood up and started to walk away. Gem was  
  
Miserable she had believed she had lost Kurama. But suddenly Kurama Turned around. Kurama: When can I see you again?  
  
Gems face lit up  
  
Gem: How about next Friday.  
  
Kurama: Pick you up at 7?  
  
Gem: Sounds good.  
  
Kurama: Now let me take you home.  
  
And they both walked hand in hand all the way to her house. THE END.  
  
Please Send Reviews!  
  
I 


End file.
